Pop Goes the Hero!
by Verde Sause
Summary: Dōjinshi ENF Answering the "Pop goes the ed Challenge 2" Midoriya was invited to a pool party everyone from class 1-A is there! Please leave Reviews.


The final bell rings! Everybody from class 1-A stands up to leave, today was going to be the hottest day in June! And Midoriya was beginning to walk home but Uraraka and Tsuyu, Starting calling to the young Midoriya!

"Hey Izuku! Get over here!" hollered Uraraka to the young Midoriya.

Midoriya walked over to Uraraka and Tsuyu, Uraraka asks Midoriya to raise his arms, and she then measures Izuku's Waist with a tape measurer.

"Can I ask what this is for?" asked the young Midoriya.

Uraraka replied as she kept measuring his waist "Do not repeat this to anyone but there is going to be a party tonight, Iida was going to come but he got injured during a training exercise, and were looking for someone with a small waist and that's you Deku!"

Midoriya asked them both "What kind of party?"

As Uraraka was putting her tape measurer back into her backpack she replied. "A party at Shoto's backyard pool."

Tsuyu then added "Shoto is having a pool party, and Me Ura, and you are going to it and wearing matching swimsuits."

The young Midoriya stared at Tsuyu for a few seconds then says…"I Don't think I heard you right."

Tsuyu Immediately replies "you heard me right… and since you and Iida have the same size waist."

Uraraka then adds "We measured every boy in class 1-A! And you're the only one who has the right waist size besides Minoru…"

Tsuyu then comments "Minoru's a pervert."

Uraraka continues "Meet us at my place 2 hours from now! Ok bye!" Uraraka then runs off before Midoriya could tell her that he didn't want to. Midoriya then turns to Tsuyu who had already leaped off…

1 Hour 38 minutes later.

Midoriya arrived at Uraraka house, He walked up to the front door it was open and had a note: "Deku just come in but knock we might be changing!"

Midoriya let out a sigh, then walked into the Uraraka's Residence.

It was quiet… the young Midoriya thought that he was the only one in the house.

He then heard Uraraka calling him from upstairs. "Deku! Were up here!"

Deku then walked up the stairs and into Uraraka's room.

And his jaw dropped…

He opened the door to see Uraraka standing in her underwear!

Uraraka was standing in her bra and panties: she was wearing a white bra and matching white underwear with a small pink ribbon on her bottom.

Midoriya heart skipped a beat, and time paused for a second as he ogled the surprisingly curvy Uraraka …

Uraraka looks at the drooling Midoriya then asks if he's alright.

The young Midoriya realizes he was embarrassing himself then quickly adds "you should wear that!"

Uraraka looked at the self-defeating Midoriya and comments "I can't wear my underwear to the party!"

Midoriya then back peddles "I meant- you good, girl- Urp I meant sexy!" Midoriya then clamped his hands over his mouth.

"You aren't a pervert are you?"

Midoriya looked to see Tsuyu who had been hanging from the ceiling this entire time. Was also in her underwear! Hers were gray.

Before Midoriya could correct himself he looked at a very flustered Uraraka, Uraraka then asks Midoriya to say it again!

Midoriya then blurted out "I wish you an underwear model!"

Uraraka then repeats to herself! "Sexy underwear model."

Uraraka now feeling confident walks over to Midoriya and Starts forcefully undressing him until Midoriya was in his boxers, then she took those of to.

Midoriya was now sitting naked! In somebody else's home with two girls in their underwear!

Midoriya started to mumble to himself non-stop.

Uraraka then walks over to her closet, and pulls out a briefcase and then unlock it with a key she was hiding in her white bra.

She sets the unlocked close case on her bed.

Tsuyu then hopped onto the ground to see what was in the case.

The young Midoriya started to reach for his boxers, Uraraka calls him over!

Midoriya shook his head, Tsuyu then used her tongue and pulled Midoriya over to where they were.

Midoriya then saw what was in the case it was three insanely small red speedos! One male speedo two girl speedos (Female speedos have a longer waist than males.)

Uraraka said "I shrunk them in the wash but they still fit… I think."

Tsuyu then Commented "they look like napkins…"

Midoriya then thought to himself: "It's better than being naked in front of them…"

The three of them turned their backs to each other Midoriya then heard Uraraka snapping on her small bikini bottom and crying out in pain when it snapped on.

Midoriya had to ignore it and change into the micro speedo it constantly grabbed at his crotch and wasn't very flattering on him.

Uraraka then said "Ok turn in 3…2…1…"

The three of them turn to each other and see each other's suits.

Uraraka had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

Tsuyu blushed and said "I can see your boner."

Midoriya then looked down at his speedo: he did have an erection, and it wasn't leaving much to the imagination. It was practically visible!

Midoriya covers his crotch. And looks at barely clad Uraraka (Which doesn't help his erection.)

Uraraka had it the worst out of all three of them!

Her bottoms were really grabbing at her crotch! In fact there were squeezing Uraraka so much, that she looked like she was having trouble walking and moving! She was also wearing a pink bikini top which actually fit her.

Uraraka then Proclaims, as one side of her bottom started to go up her butt "STILL FITS!"

She then looked at Tsuyu who had the exact same problem as her except less extreme.

Tsuyu bottoms were grabbing at her crotch and were hanging too low, she was also wearing an orange shirt with a green bikini top underneath.

"How's your suit feel!"

Tsuyu replies "I don't feel sexy."

Uraraka then shouted "Were Sexy! Were sexy swimwear models!"

Tsuyu then says to Midoriya "Am I sexy?"

Before Midoriya could think of a response. Uraraka interrupts "Midoriya already said we were sexy!"

Midoriya stays silent… then asks "who else is going to the party?"

Uraraka shouted "Everyone! Which is why we need to get going!"

Midoriya tries to protest, but then Uraraka grabbed a three towels and wrapped them around her friend's shoulders like hero capes!

"Let's GO!" she then grabs her towel and starts snapping it at Tsuyu and Midoriya who ran out the room.

19 minutes later.

The three arrive at the gate to Shoto's backyard, Tsuyu popped her head up and looked, and told the other two everyone's here! Tsuyu then starts to climb over the fence.

"Hold your Horses."

She then grabbed Tsuyu's bottom and pulled her down.

She stood back up. Uraraka then huddled together with them.

Suddenly Uraraka Tsuyu and Midoriya levitate over the gate Uraraka used her quirk to make then levitate into the party.

Everybody looks to see the three floating in the air.

Then as they were three feet from the ground, Uraraka lost her concentration, and the three of fell on faces in front of everyone.

Everybody stopped looking.

Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Midoriya lift up their faces and spit out the dirt/grass that was in there mouth.

Midoriya looked up to see Bakugo who was wearing Green swim trunks. "Who invited the Loser?"

Uraraka stands up, and then pulls up Bakugo's Trunks up to his armpits!

Bakugo then gives a dirty look but then Tsuyu grabbed Uraraka and Deku and took them somewhere less dangerous, they made their way to the snack table. Tsuyu starts eating everything on the table with her tongue!

Uraraka starts sun bathing.

The young Midoriya was trying to find his place at the party.

That's when Mina showed up and greeted the young Midoriya.

Midoriya turns to greet her, and had to stop when he saw, what she was wearing.

Mina was wearing a small Leopard bikini! It perfectly complimented his sexy pink skin.

She then asks Midoriya if he liked her suit.

Midoriya responded "you're a swimsuit model!"

Uraraka then sneezes.

Mina then blushes and asks Midoriya wear he got his suit and he said "Im just borrowing these."

Mina then notices and tries to ignore tiny the erection Midoriya was getting from her.

"Wanna go talk over at the hot tub?"

Midoriya grabbed her hand, took her to the hot tub with him.

They both sat down into the bubbling water.

As Midoriya sits down he feels his speedo grabs at his waist. He ignores it.

They both sit down, Mina then asks Midoriya "Have you been with a girl?"

Midoriya says that he never had a girlfriend.

Mina Replies "can I sit on your lap?"

Midoriya heart skipped a beat. He tries to act cool "only if you want to."

Mina then plops herself down in Midoriya's lap.

Midoriya then gives Mina a big hug as an excuse to touch and feel her.

Mina then feels Midoriya poking her. And tells him to hold still.

She VERY slowly and carefully started bobbing up and down on Midoriya so that no one would notice them having fun in the hot tub.

After a few light humps Midoriya suddenly feels all of his love pour out of him.

Mina then stopped and looked at the out of breath Midoriya and planted a small kiss on his lips.

BUT at that exact moment.

Midoriya felt the speedo that had been clamping down hard, on his body suddenly

RRRRIP!

Midoriya felt his speedo bursts of his body.

Mina doesn't notice. And stands up giving Midoriya one goodbye kiss.

Midoriya then sits in the hot tub for a few seconds then tries to find his swimsuit.

But he can't! He looks and looks until he realizes, that it was sucked down the small drain in the hot tub.

Midoriya then stars to mumble to himself so much that Bakugo comes up to him.

"Hey Deku, Get out of the hot tub!" shouted Bakugo.

"Don't think I don't remember what you did." He was talking about what Uraraka did earlier to him.

Suddenly then Tsuyu tongue came out of nowhere and yanks down Bakugo's bottom down to his ankles!

Everybody laughs at Bakugo.

Bakugo leaves, Tsuyu then walks off before Midoriya could ask for help.

Music starts everybody makes their way to the dancefloor including Tsuyu and Uraraka!

Everybody dances. Uraraka makes her way to the center and does a very cheeky dance Uraraka's shakes her hips so much that-

RRRRRRIP!

Uraraka looked down in horror to see her Bikini bottom start to Tear and rip until:

It exploded and torpedoed off her body! And it flew through the air, until in landed on the other side of the gate that the three of them had levitated over earlier.

Uraraka's confidence suddenly went from 100 to nothing.

Uraraka stood in place not moving, absolutely frozen, she looked over to everyone else.

NOBODY Notices! Suddenly she felt something slimy wrap over here waist.

It was Tsuyu's Tongue! It yanked Uraraka out of trouble, and dropped her in the same hot tub that Midoriya was in!

Uraraka looked at Midoriya embarrassed and red faced then turned away from him too ashamed to look at him.

Tsuyu then got into the hot tub she asked Uraraka where her suit landed.

The girls weren't aware that Deku was naked under the bubbling water.

Tsuyu leap over the gate then squats down to pick up-

RRRRRIP!

Tsuyu's Bottom couldn't contain her anymore! And exploded into a million pieces!

Tsuyu then grabs Uraraka's bottom and runs behind a bush.

Tsuyu tries to salvage the bikini bottom but there beyond repair!

Uraraka sees the whole thing! then starts to tear up!

And then she grabs Midoriya and asks "What am I going to do now"

But when she grabbed Midoriya she felt his bare bottom!

Midoriya gave Uraraka a sad look.

Later Yaoyorozu and Shoto made their way to the hot tub.

Midoriya and Uraraka both act natural let them into the hot tub.

They talked to them shared stories then the both left.

The entire time Midoriya was sweating buckets but they didn't notice.

Eventually the sun sets

Everybody eventually packed up and left except Uraraka and Midoriya who were still in the hot tub.

And Tsuyu whose been hiding in a tree the entire time.

Tsuyu looks to see if the coast is clear it is!

Tsuyu runs from bush to bush, and leaps over the gate.

Then hides behind another bush and kept moving from bush to bush until she made to the bush nearest to them and says "I think it's safe" whispered Tsuyu to Uraraka and Midoriya.

They both stand up, both of their bodies were wrinkled beyond belief and swollen!

Uraraka's pink top which before fit her perfectly, was now small on her swollen body.

They both run behind the bush that Tsuyu was behind, and Uraraka grabbed Tsuyu and Midoriya.

They float high into air and float/levitate to Uraraka's house. It was the middle of the night so no one would see them floating in the air naked.

Meanwhile Yaoyorozu and Shoto were gazing at the stars through a telescope that Yaoyorozu made with her quirk.

Yaoyorozu looked through the telescope and saw Uraraka, Tsuyu and Midoriya floating naked in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


End file.
